


Fíli Fluff Stories

by Daughter of Durin (book_world)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fíli, F/M, Fluff, No Idea What Else, Protective Fíli, Reader-Insert, Requests, Will take requests - Freeform, Young Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_world/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Durin
Summary: Like the title says, you’ll find a lot of FílixReader Imagines here.  I also take requests, so feel free to give me any. If it involves Smut, I’m sure we can find an agreement. (Not that I don’t want to write Smut at all though).Enjoy!





	Fíli Fluff Stories

“No” Fíli yelled as you wanted to lift the blindfold and you immediately took your hand back groaning. He’d made you sit on your armchair for far too long you thought and wanted to know, what exactly he was doing. And, first and foremost, you wished to see his surprise. “It won’t take long anymore, I promise” your boyfriend said, patting your arm. You sighed.  
Fortunately he was right and only a few minutes later, you were told to stand up. He took your hand and guided you through the apartment, ere he offered you a seat. Thankfully you sat down and shortly after the blindfold was removed.  
“So what is your surprise now?” You asked.  
“You’ll see it, so no need to tell you now” Again you sighed but waited patiently as he left the table and went to the kitchenbar. Because he was standing in front of it, you couldn’t see what he was doing, but soon realised that he was bringing something towards the table. Then you recognized it as a plate with two muffins on it. Smiling (probably because he saw your face) he put it down on the wood and sat down.  
“They look fantastic!” You exclaimed “Where did you learn to bake?”  
“Mother and Bombur taught me a bit. I hope they’re good”  
“Sure they are” You insisted, stretching out your hand to grab one.  
“No” He cried “I mean that’s not the one I made for you” Then he took the one with the brighter icing and placed it in front of you.  
“Oh. Thank you”  
“Please be careful, it might be still hot” So you took a small bite, while fallen crumbles started gathering on the table.  
“No, they’ve got just the right temperature” You corrected and then took another, bigger bite. Now also Fíli started eating and didn’t seem quite happy. Why you couldn’t tell, but honestly, you didn’t really care. “Mhh, it’f delifiouf” You said chewing.  
“Thanks. However, they aren’t as good as yours”  
“They will if you practice more” You teased and took another bite as a metallic cling was heard while your teeth dug into something hard. As pain spread in your mouth you let the muffin fall.  
“(Y/n*)! Are you alright?” Fíli wanted to know, jumping up on his chair.  
“Yeah. I’ll get over… wait.” You started pulling at the thing that was stuck in the muffin and just wanted to make a joke as you took a closer look at the ring. It wasn’t one of Fíli’s as you initially thought, but one you had never seen before. “Fíli, what is this?”  
“It’s for you” He explained, making his way towards you, then knelt down beside you and gently took your hand in his. Before he talked again, he took a deep breath. “There is something I need to ask you.” A short pause ensued. “Will you marry me?” Taken by surprise you couldn’t move, let alone speak. “I-I could understand if you wouldn’t.” Realising he must have taken your silence wrong you shook your head.  
“Fíli no… I don’t know what to say. It’s just very unexpected” You try to soothe him. Instantly you could see him relax a bit.  
“So you want to become my wife, even though I’m such a bad cook in contrast to you? Oh Mahal no that must sound as if I only want to marry you because you know how to cook. But it isn’t true. I-I mean not true that it is the only reason why I want you as my wife. Because you’re the best cook I know and I love everything you cook. As I love everything about you. And I love you. More than anything else in this world. For me you are far more precious than the Arkenstone is to all other dwarves and you are my heart of the mountain. All I want is to make you happy and make sure that you are save.” Probably you blushed a bit at all those compliments but you didn’t care.  
“Oh Fíli. I also would have said yes without all this flattering, because I love you too. And I want to spend my life at your side” You said and took the ring from the table, wanting to put it on. Also the prince started to smile broadly.  
“Wait, let me do this” He grabbed the ring and slowly put it on your finger, kissing your knuckles afterwards. Then he lifted you up to kiss you. “So… was this surprise worth the wait?”  
“Definitely!”

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have figured, English is not my native language, so I'd appreciate it if you tell me when you find mistakes. If anyone wants to beta this work, feel free to ask. (Tbh I don't really know how it's done then that someone can beta it.)


End file.
